T o x i c
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: JONAS fandom. This is better than any song Joe could ever play. JoeStella.


**TOXIC.  
**(you want joe/stella?  
i'll give it to you.)

**katie wrote it.**

explicit make out scene ahead.  
:) watch out, children.

i don't think it's REALLY m-worthy.  
so i'm leaving it t for now.

**xXx**

_Fuck._

That's the only word running through Joseph Lucas' mind, because he never knew kissing a girl could be so _fucking _intense. His pants feel tighter than before, and he's inwardly gasping for oxygen, but there's no way he's coming up for hair. Because he's drowning in _Stella Malone's _sugar lips and likes it that way. They taste like candy – sweet and addicting and he craveswantsNEEDS more.

"Joseph," she gasps out, pulling back to catch her breath. He flashes her a grin, bringing her hand to his swollen lips. He flicks his tongue out playfully, tasting the skin on her knuckle. Her cheeks stain a deep shade of pink, but her tongue slips over her lower lip because she knows exactly where this is going.

"So, are your parents home?" Joe asks as if they haven't just lip-sexed all over the couch.

Stella simply grins a little, blond hair falling into her mischievous brown eyes. She's a flirt and a tease and Joe loves/hates that about her. Everything about her turns him on, and he can't seem to figure out how to turn himself _off._

Although in his defense, her skirt is entirely too short, and her shirt is pulling against her chest and she has that little smile plastered all over her sugar mouth.

"They won't be home for an hour," she leans in to whisper into his ear like it's some kind of secret. A million things run through his mind (issheavirgin_willmomanddadfindout_iseverythinggoingtochange?) and for a split second his rational – scratch that, HALF rational – side takes over, and he begins to pull away.

Stella bites her lower lip.

He pushes her back onto the couch.

His lips crash against hers fiercely, skin on skin, hands intertwined. He has no idea what he's doing when his fingers move to the buttons of her shirt because _fuck_, he's only kissed four girls in his entire life not including his mother. "Joey," Stella whispered against his lips, tangling her perfectly manicured fingers into his thick black hair. He takes the use of the pet name as permission and undoes the first button on her blouse.

His eye flicker downward to view his handiwork. The valley between her breasts is barely visible – oh God.

Joe shivers, the sight making his pants feel uncomfortably tight. He's dreamed of doing this before – and woken up in a mess of stick sheets, cold sweat dripping from mussed black hair down flushed cheeks. Before he can register what he's doing, he finishes unbuttoning the dated white dress shirt (damned school uniforms).

He trails his fingers over her plain white bra, hardly able to contain his excitement. This is every teenage boy's dream, and he – Joseph Adam Lucas – is living it out.

"You can undo it, Joey," Stella giggles against his lips. The sound fills up his ears and makes him sigh in satisfaction. She's in the palm of his hand and vice versa.

His lips ravage her neck, leaving bites everywhere. He kisses each one; _she is his. _No one else can ever lay their hands on this girl.

This absolutely stunning woman-child he's been thinking about since he was 5 years old.

He reaches back to unclasp her bra, the fabric immediately spreading and granting him full access to – _fuck._

Joe swallows at the sight of her breasts. They're pale and soft and oh God, how do you breathe again because hell if he remembers. His thumbs press into her nipples, the perfect pink circles, because he desperately wants to please her. She whimpers his name and arches her chest, but grabs his face and connects their lips at the same time.

There are no sounds but Stella's desperate moaning and moving and their lips connecting and disconnecting. Joe is almost a hundred percent sure it's better than any song he's ever played or heard.

Stella fumbles with the button on his dress pants, and Joe hisses as the pressure on his throbbing erection is relieved. "S-stella," he manages to get out when she runs her fingernail down the prominent bulge. His breathing is uneven as he kisses her desperately, their tongues tangling together in perfect unison.

"Don't tease me," Joe begs hoarsely, knowing perfectly well that he won't last long if she keeps up.

"But why not?" Stella murmurs in that bedroom voice he's always known she had. He can see she wants more – she wants it all, and his body is screaming to give it to her. Everything. Anything. Whatever the hell she wants to give or take because this is Stella fucking Malone. He lets her slide down his boxers (and thankfully he didn't wear the dinosaur ones today) and look down at his member like its some sort of treasure she just had the fortune of digging up. Joe always thought it was kind of a pest, especially when Stella wore those string bikini things at the beach during the summer.

She fingers the area curiously, applying pressure, then backing off, before repeating the action. She's driving him up the wall, back down it, up again. _Fuck._

He's so close – _so so close._

And then she stops. And pauses. And takes a sharp breath inward.

Because the sound of the door closing and a girl yelling out "Stells! I'm home! Is Joe over?!" rings.

"My little sister's home," she whispers, frantically pulling away and trying to clasp her bra. It takes Joe a moment to register her words, before he reaches out to touch her cheek.

"Shh," he whispers, grabbing his clothes before quickly (though quietly) sneaking into her bedroom. Stella follows, her breathing still labored and heavy from their previous activities.

Joe looks at Stella and grins a little, unable to help himself. "That was fun, wasn't it? Too bad Jessa had to come in and ruin it all."

Stella flashes him her bedroom eyes.

Joe locks the door.

_Fuck._

**xXx**

okay, that was...  
really embarrassing but fun to write :P

i feel like a total perv now.  
reviews would make feel better. (:

**please review with more than "so cute/hot/whatever the hell you review a lime with because i have no clue" or "i loved it," thanks!! :)**


End file.
